VACACIONES DE TERROR!
by Can Hersey
Summary: mucho YAOI Y LEMON!! no es cierto... jejeje ni romance tiene.. jejeje pero leanlo igual y se entretienen ^^ hay palabras con errores terribles pero bueno..
1. Un dia normal el la casa de Azakura

Vacaciones de Terror!!!  
  
Por Can Hersey (mm chocolate Hersey ^^)   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
hola *desanimada can se sienta en frente de su computadora* que tal..*suspiro  
  
*de nuevo aqui escribiendo   
  
esta basura aburrida que nadie lee* le da un sorbo a su café* ...  
  
Me acabo de hechar un maraton de cowboy bebop, las peliculas de Alien, las de  
  
Starwars,  
  
y para acabarla de amolar Lain y Totoro *ejem* empese desde el dia anterior a  
  
ayer y  
  
...*uf* ya no puedo mas (diablos que extrano la escuela!!.. para los qeu no lo  
  
sepan deje de estudiar por que cai  
  
victima de una enfermedad fea) ... y no e salido de mi casa en casi un mes!!  
  
(si alguien a pasado por lo mismo  
  
sabra que se siente) or lo menos descubri que si le hechas IcE de moras y  
  
cereza al cafe te hace un efecto mayor...  
  
No puedo creer que esto pasara tan rapido...*otro suspiro* pero la verdad es que  
  
ya le perdi el animo   
  
a Shaman King.... nesesito urgentemente los capitulos nuevos y los mangas....  
  
ademas no soy buena en esto   
  
de los Fics (aun que me encanta leerlos) estoy de ese animo aburrido /suicida  
  
...*hum* talvez despues de esto  
  
lo intente y sirve y asi me convierto en el espiritu acompanante de alguien....  
  
jejeje....   
  
bueno aqui esta la primera parte de este fic... la version mejorada por que  
  
primero me equivoque y mande  
  
la version piloto... jejeje que bruta soy.... ( no respondan)...   
  
ademas me di cuenta que me habia olvidado de Tamao (total es casi invisible)...   
  
PERRRRDDDDDOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN  
  
PPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRR LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAA  
  
PPEEESSSIIIIMAAAAAAA OORRRTTOOGRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAFFFFFIAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
( perdon pero mi teclado no tiene la letra que sigue daspues de la n... sobb...  
  
sniff.. WAAAaaaa  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Primera parte  
  
(Martes 13 a las 12:30.. en verano -_-U solo pensarlo me da calor)  
  
eran ya las vacaciones de verano. Era uno de esos clasicos dias en que no  
  
querias ni salir a la calle,  
  
la luz era tan fuerte que la gente tenia que caminar con los ojos cerrados ya  
  
que ni los lentes de sol te protegian,  
  
no habia brisa y el sol era tan fuerte que los pajaros caian del cielo  
  
roztizados (mmm eso suena bien)...  
  
Manta- cuatro... (estan contando personas desmayadas, ok?)  
  
Tamao- pobres... 5... 6  
  
Yoh- jijiji...  
  
Anna- donde esta Horo Horo cuando se le nesecita!!  
  
Manta- que sucede?  
  
Anna- compre esta caja de carton y quiero que le combierta en una nevera!!!  
  
Yoh- Jijiji buena idea Anna...  
  
Anna- (mirada asecina) y Y TU!!! QUE HACES AHI SENTADO!!  
  
Yoh- es que hace mucho calor y no puedo hacer nada... uff  
  
Anna-DEBERIAS ESTAR ENTRENANDO!!!  
  
Yoh-pero  
  
Anna-QUE!!?  
  
Yoh- el ca...  
  
Anna- que tiene!!  
  
Yoh- me voy a...  
  
Anna- ENTRENAR!!  
  
Si ya voy!! ( se pone firme como soldado)  
  
Tamao- pero senorita Anna.. Esta haciendo mucho...  
  
Anna- Tamao.. Que hay de la comida?  
  
Tamao (se congela) eh si ya la ago, ya la ago....  
  
(manta trata de escapar despasito se empieza a ir)  
  
Anna- y... Manta... los banos...  
  
Manta- TT_TT si Anna...  
  
Lo unico que hacia el calor peor el la residencia Asakura era... hummm.. Anna, a  
  
ella no le imoprtaba si hacia calor,  
  
o frio o si era el apocalipsis ^ ^U.. El entrenamiento era el entrenamiento...  
  
Asi ya se habia hecho de tarde... *uff* .. Y los moscos empezaban a aparecer...  
  
mas grandes que naranjas,   
  
con sus aterradores rostros, y sis terribles zumbidos, drenabal a la gente  
  
dejando en cambio un liquido   
  
que les producia una picazon horrenda  
  
EL ATAQUE DE LOS MOSQUITOS NARANJA!!!  
  
waaa una pelicula de Can Hersey ..con las actuaciones de Sharon Rock, Antonio  
  
Estandartes   
  
y el tres veses ganador del coco de Oro ... ejeje proximamente en sus cines mas  
  
cercanos....   
  
Ehem... un pequeno desvario... Anna se encontraba acostada en la sala comiendo  
  
galletas   
  
(como le ara para no engordar si solo eso hace???) Para variar... Yoh estaba  
  
muerto en alguna parte de la sala (ti ti ti tiiiiiiiiiiii)...   
  
ese calor era insoportable ... nada te lo quitaba.. La gente andaba medio  
  
desnuda opr la calle.. Solo un milagro los salvaria de esa..   
  
Oh estaban condenados a quedarse a sufrir en ese infierno con ese demonio?! Oh  
  
por que Kami-sama!?   
  
Por que le habian comprometido con Annazilla TT_TT..  
  
Anna- y a ti que te sucede?  
  
Yoh- nada TT_TT  
  
Anna- Yoh?  
  
Yoh- Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa snif snif...  
  
Anna- ( se aserca a Yoh un poco preocupada por verlo llorar asi de la nada  
  
y se dispone a ponerle una mano en la cabeza [*que romantico eh can...* eso   
  
fue sarcasmo?] peo en ese momento entra Manta)  
  
Manta- que te sucede Yoh  
  
Yoh- snif snif.. No es nada solo estaba sudando por los ojos... [hay si... es  
  
que me entro una basurita]  
  
Anna- Como quieras... sera que lo estoy tratando demasiado mal?... nah.. Es solo  
  
que es un debil.. Si eso es..   
  
Y si desearia tener a otra prometida en vez que a mi? Eso es seguro anna eres  
  
muy ruda con el... eso no es sierto!..   
  
asi? Y por que se puso a llorar asi de la nada?.. tal vez por que eata cansado?  
  
Y por que esta cansado Anna? Por que hizo mucho ej...  
  
tienes razon es por mi culpa..... ya se manana dejalo sin entrenamiento... como  
  
recompenza! Recompenza de que? Por ser eh pues...  
  
por haber hecho un buen desayuno... y si no hace un buen desayuno?.. no importa  
  
Anna solo es la escuza...  
  
YOH! MANANA TE TOCA HACER EL DESAYUNO!!  
  
Yoh- eh si annita...  
  
Tamao- pero yo lo iba a.. (anna le manda una mirada de esas de Anna ^^U)  
  
Anna- Eh DICHO!  
  
TAmao-si..si senorita anna..  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Hersey Habla...  
  
Bienvenidos a esta seccion donde hablo..erg.. Escribo.. Bueno que tal quedo para  
  
ser la version mas larga... esta un tanto mejor que la anterior... espero ...  
  
va a ser casi lo mismo solo que en ves de ser pura comedia barata va a haber un  
  
poco d AnnaxYoh, MantaXtamao (manta es mio ehhh!!   
  
Te amo manta eres muy candente.. Por que diablos dije eso?jejeje desvariando) ,  
  
Ryu tras Lyserg (, ew), Jun la buena hermana ,   
  
(no voy a contar sobre Hao pero si sale) y muchas idioteses mas ^ ^ ^ U (tres  
  
ojos)por favor dejen su opinion sobre esta version 2.0...  
  
(un mucharopa de RENN!! EH!!)  
  
bien pues hoy lleve al gato al Veterinario (acabe con mas cicatrizes que el  
  
mismisomo Kenshin [esta soy yo -_-#])...  
  
ruroni Canshin la destajada... pero bueno a nadie le importa mi vida solo  
  
queria contar un poco...  
  
HAHUM*bozteso)  
  
y por ultimo.......... NARILLITA (naria daidouji)... nunca leiste mi original  
  
ese que te mande..verdad? ...   
  
sigue borrandose en la parte en la que hablo de la realidad o de la religion...  
  
ya me empieza a dar mello...  
  
*CAn mira a ambos lados sospechosamente* y claro... DEJA DE PONER REWIESITOS CON  
  
MI FIRMITA   
  
(cuando me enojo hablo en diminutivo[que boba no?]) y recuerda EL BALON ES  
  
NUESTRO AMIGO!!! (nesesito una frase propia -_-U)  
  
Y eso es todo por hoy ^^U.... DIVIERTANSE!!!! 


	2. el sorteo

Vacaciones de Terror  
  
la segunda parte  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
hola a esas 4 personas que leyeron la primera parte ^^U (naria-chan tu no cuentas por que ya lo habias leido antes.. lero lero).... buebo queria agradecer a   
  
las personas que lo lean por tomarse su tiempo para leer... esta cosa que eh escrito en mi tiempo libre (mucho tiempo libre..demaciado tiempo libre.. enloquese)....  
  
??-hola CaN!!  
  
-eh? puedes hablar?  
  
??-claro... pero solo cuando tienes sobre exeso de azucar en el organismo.. y cuando tomas cafeina  
  
-WAW!! que bien Kuro-neko Silver Back patas blancas!! ahora contestame algo.. por que nunca usas tu arena.. ya me canse de recojer tus regalitos del suelo  
  
y la ropa de mi madre...  
  
KSP- bien eso es por que soy un animal y los animales no controlan sus nesecidades... claro esta..  
  
-oh ya veo..  
  
Kps- por sierto se te esta acabando el efecto del cafe.. y voy a dejar de ...miaw miaw miaw..  
  
*can le da otro sorbo al cafe*  
  
Kps- menos mal.... bueno te iba a contar sobre el significado de la vida  
  
-ahhh que bien... son las siestas, verdad?  
  
ya canso con estas historias verdad pero bueno que se va a hacer son para calentar los dedos ^^ Y ahora si la historia principal   
  
ah si!! y como no se como ponerle la letra prohibida (la que sigue despues de la N en el alfabeto Hispano)voy a hacerle asi ~N.. .va?  
  
bueno ahora unos ejercicios para que se acostumbren!!  
  
ma~nana  
  
Do~na Anna  
  
Ri~na...  
  
asi por favor tengan pasiencia ^^  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
era una ma~nana no muy diferente de otras... Yoh se levanto temprano para poder preparar el desayuno.. a Anna le habia dado la gana de que el la   
  
preparase ese dia..no fuese que a el le molestara...pero la comida de tamao era mucho mejor que la de el... y si a Anna no le gustaba tendria que repetirla   
  
de nuevo u _u.. yoh suspiro profundamente....... esta iba a ser otro de esos largos dias...  
  
Tamao- buenos dias joven Yoh -la chica se sonrojo para variar.. yo en lo personal creo que le sube tanto la sangre a la cabeza que pobdria explotar en  
  
cualquier momento pero eso no importa. verdad?... tamao bomba!  
  
Yoh- hola tamao.-yoh sonrio (clasico)  
  
Anna- Buenos Dias...  
  
los otros dos- Buenos dias...  
  
Anna- el desayuno (bien hoy le voy a dar el dia libre a yoh.. como escusa de que preparo un desyuno delicioso.. espero que no se vea muy fingido.. y si se  
  
da cuenta.. que ago? no seas tonta Anna es ovio que no se va a dar cuenta es un pelele... si verdad Anna? claro Anna... si tienes razon Anna!)  
  
Yoh_ ya casi esta espera un momentito ^^U  
  
Anna-COM...claro esperare (casi la riegas Anna... tenle mas pasiencia)  
  
Yoh-(que acaba de decir? estara enferma?sera el calor?anna no te mueras no me dejes!!) yo salta de un lado a otro viendo si Anna tenia algo raro o si era   
  
un robot..  
  
Anna-que te pasa?  
  
Yoh- nada- se frota la cabeza y se rie (creo que no es nada) pero eccidentalmente tira el salero y el pimientero enteros en los huevos(AHH!!!)  
  
Anna- ya estan listos mis huevos?  
  
Yoh-s..s...si si Annita pero... pe.. pero... - los ojos de Yoh se ponen en blanco  
  
Anna-pues que esperas sirveme!! (bien anna no importa que tan bien sepan esta vez tienes que decirle que esta deliciosos!!)  
  
Yoh- aqui tienes m..mi que..querida a..annita..- Yoh se petrificas y suda a cantaros  
  
crunch crunch.. saa saa crunch.. crunch.. Anna se detiene de masticar lentamente.. y voltea a ver a Yoh por el rabillo del ojo  
  
Anna-(AAAHHHHH!! que asco odio la sal!! Yoh te voy a asecinar!!!) estan deliciosos..-anna dice en voz baja  
  
Yoh-eeeeee...eenserio.. Anni..ta...  
  
Anna- estan tan ricos qie.. (no puedo seguir seta farse saben horribles!!) te.. voy a dar el dia libre... vamos a ir al centro comercial donde hay aire   
  
acondicionado..  
  
Yoh-EN SERIO ANNITA, NO ES BROMA!!!??( no sabia que le gustaba tanto la sal!)  
  
Anna separa a eslpaldas de yoh.. pero este no se dacuenta de lo feliz que esta.. Anna lentamente se va caminando algo rapido y sube las escaleras  
  
Anna-WUAK! (que asco yoh me querias envenenar!! talvez esa era la intencion!!pero me las vas a pagar!! un dia de estos)  
  
Anna tardo un poco en bajar.. ya que iban a salir tenia que escojer cual de sus vestidos ponerse.. talvez el negro petroloe o en negro azabache   
  
o el negro especial de marmol y la pa~noleta!! cual se pondria.. la de suasticas... la roja carmin, la roja vermellon. .talvez la rojo-naranja pero  
  
definitivamente no la rojo discreto.. esa era la de todos los dias... bien ya estaba.. Anna bajo las escaleras arreglandose el cabello.. al pie de la   
  
escalera estaba yoh con una sonrisa mas grande de lo normal- que tonto-(UN MOMENTO ANNA!! Y SI EL TONTO PIENSA QUE ES UNA CITA!!  
  
NOOOO!! TONTA CLARO QUE NO EL NO ES ASI!!) Anna se sonrojo y continuo bajando la escalera solo para encontrarse no solo con Yoh si no  
  
con Manta, Tamao, Ryu y su pandilla.. y todos los espiritus listos para ir.. Era ovio que ese tonto habia invitado a todos!!.. pero bueno no era como   
  
si ella quisiera que estuvieran a solas..ni nada por el estilo... era solo que ella...  
  
Ryu- Buenos dias do~na Anna! como amanecio hoy?  
  
Manta- Hola Anna...  
  
Yoh-jijiji... ^^U  
  
ya habian salido a la calle.. la verdad esque se veia algo extra~no... un enano, una rubia mal humorada rega~nando a un tonto(perdon por esto pero..),  
  
una pandilla, una chica de cabello rosa ... era inevitable voltearlos a ver...  
  
ni~no- mira mama un fantasma!!  
  
se~nora- si hijo.. que bonito verdad?  
  
Yoh- jijiji  
  
Amidamaru- se~norito Yoh no se ria...  
  
Yoh- los ni~nos tiene corazones puros por eso te puedne ver.. jijiji  
  
Tokagero (como se escribe?) dijo que era bonito asi que lo mas seguro es que hayan estado hablando de mi..  
  
Ryu- este lugar podria ser mi lugar favorito!! - los enfocan desde lejos y estan parados enfrente de los aires acondicionados de una tienda  
  
Yoh- setoy de acuerdo  
  
Manta- no es justo ni siquiera llego...  
  
Puchy- si quieres te cargo?  
  
Manta- tengo una idea- manta pone sus diccionarios en el piso y se para sobre ellas  
  
Ryu- que listo manta!!  
  
gerente- e disculpen pero no pueden estar aqui parados.. ^^U  
  
Anna- *mirada asecina* quien dice?  
  
gerente- se~norita.. es que no..  
  
Anna- que no se supone que esto es para en servicio de clientes..?  
  
Gerente- si..si se.. pero..  
  
Anna- entonces!!1  
  
Gerente- nada.. perdon..  
  
Yoh- jijiji  
  
Tamao- miren mu~necas de porcelana!!  
  
Anna-mmm...  
  
Manta- Miren el club de super diccionarios....  
  
Ryu-miren el nuevo disco de los X-laws wn concierto!! miren que lindo es mi Lyserg!!  
  
todos- -___-U  
  
Anna- que es eso manta?  
  
Manta- creo que es un sorteo...  
  
Anna-para que?  
  
Manta- creo que para ir de viaje a la playa.   
  
Anna- ala playa?  
  
Manta- no estoy seguro..  
  
Anna- pues que esperas.. vamos... que quiero ir ala playa.. vamos Yoh   
  
Yoh- claro...  
  
Anna Yoh y todos los demas caminan hacia el lugar donde se esta realizando el torneo.  
  
Yoh- lo intentamos Annita?  
  
Anna-claro tonto.. por eso venimos..  
  
Yoh- pues bien ^^  
  
Anna-mas te vale que ganes   
  
Yoh-bueno hay que intentarlo^^U   
  
Anna- si no ganas tu entrenamiento se incrementara en un 25%  
  
Yoh-pero pero pero pe.... ^^UUUUUUU   
  
Anna- como futuro rey shaman no puedes perder en un sorteo como este!  
  
Yoh-pero annita es al azar... ^^UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
Manta-(^^UUUU)  
  
Anna- eh dicho!!  
  
Yoh- pero pero annita...   
  
Manta- ^^U anna es un juego de azar como esperas que gane?   
  
Anna- no tiene de otra (cuit-zi eso es un latigazo segun yo... me sale bien bonito^^ *no es sierto* snif ;_;)  
  
yoh giro de la palangana con nerviosismo mientras la mirada fria de Anna se le incrustaba en el cuello... lentamente empezo a parar y una pequena esfera de color rojo aparecio... (y tambien habia un calamar vestido de policia cantando una cancion de chabela vargas y luego.... perdon un pequeno desvario)  
  
sorteador -lo siento joven mas suerte para la proxima! pasen!...  
  
Yoh y manta se quedaron petrificados sudando frio esperando a ver que reaccion tendria Anna..   
  
Anna-..... a que se refiere con que no gano nada...   
  
sorteador-pues senorita nesesita sacar una esfera dorada para ganar ^^U ... mas suerte para la proxima!  
  
Anna- pero saco una roja.... (anna empieza acreser)  
  
sorteador-si senorita ese es el problema no gano nada.... OOU ma..ma...mas suerte ...pa..para la.. proxima (empezaba a temer)   
  
Anna- pero yo quiero ese premio (una luz sentellante salio de sus ojos )  
  
Yoh-annita calmate si quieres lo intento de nuevo...   
  
Anna-no... no voy a pagar una moneda mas a este sujeto   
  
Manta [pero si yo fui el que pago^^U]   
  
Anna- asi que no tiene pensalo darmelo (cuit-zi esto es latigazo ~_^ ok?)   
  
  
  
ya era de tarde y estaban ya en casa.. Tamao preparaba la cena, manta y Yoh platicaban como siempre en voz bajita en una equina , Ryu lababa los Ba~nos  
  
la pandilla limpiaba la casa... etc..  
  
Anna- que lastima....   
  
Yoh- prefirio tirarse por la ventana que enfrentar a Anna ^^U   
  
Manta si quieren yo los llevo a la playa si es lo que tanto quieres Anna   
  
Anna- no... yo queria que nos saliera gratis ..  
  
Manta -pero si yo pago va a salirte gratis ^^U   
  
Anna- Manta... erea nuestro amigo, tu dinero es mi dinero   
  
Yoh-jijijiji   
  
Manta #_#   
  
llega horo2 y pilika ...  
  
Horo- AY! que suerte tengo verdad manita!!? XD   
  
Pilika- nos ganamos 2 pasajes todo pagado a Hawaii en primera clase!!   
  
Anna- asi... y como?  
  
Horo- estabamos en el centro comercial y se los quitamos an moribundo que estaba tirado debajo de una ventana!  
  
Anna- que bien...  
  
Pilika-(me estan dando escalofrios me cae que esta loca esta planeando algo)  
  
Anna- ni hablar iremos con ustedes (cara de resignada.. como si la estuvieran obligando)   
  
Yoh- ^^ pero anna es solo para 2 personas?  
  
Anna- eh hablado... vamos a ir todos en primera clase .....   
  
semana habia sido larga y agobiante, el enrtenamiento bajo el ardiente sol, los moscos del tamano de una naranja(o de sandias) ...el nuevo latigo de Anna.....  
  
pero despues de tanto sufrimiento habia llegado el momento..era por fin el dia del viaje..   
  
Horo- pero parta que vienen si solo pilika y yo vamos a viajar...   
  
Yoh- es que annita nos obligo .... ademas ella siempre consigue lo que quiere...  
  
Horo- no me agas la mala .... (en voz baja)  
  
Yoh-Eh?  
  
Horo-nada   
  
Anna- ahi esta ese bastardo   
  
Yoh-quien?  
  
Anna-el que no me quizo dar los boletos (los ojos de anna arden el llamas)  
  
anna camina con paso firme hacia el mostrador del avion.. el hombre del sorteo se percata de su presencia9el pobreesta todo lleno de vendas)  
  
y empieza a sudar a chorros, pero antes de llegar al mostrador jun tao y Lee Bruce Long(asi se escribira.. *pues a mi me suena a Bruce Lee* si bueno en fin)   
  
cruzan en frente...   
  
Jun- hola.. que sorpresa que hacen todos aqui van a viajar ^^  
  
Anna- Claro   
  
Horo- solo nos vienen a acompanar verdad manta ^^U  
  
(la gente se le queda viendo a Lee Bruce long.. un Zombi Azul grisaseo con un short Caki, y una playera hawaiana ... quien no lo notaria)   
  
Yoh- y ustedes a donde van?  
  
Jun- nuestro jet nos va a llevar a hawaii.. papa dice que Len esta ya muy palido...   
  
{flashback: Papito piensa que Lenesito esta muy palido.. mi vida, deberias de blonzearte un poco!(el papa se contonea de forma extrana)   
  
oh ya se por que no vas a la playa!! a pasar el verano!! si esa es una muy buena idea!!.. fin del recuerdo ..urgh .}  
  
Jun- o algo asi ^^UUUUUUU  
  
Horo-Len en Hawaii?   
  
Anna- bueno... nos veremos ahi ...  
  
Jun- claro!! ya tienen donde hospedarse?   
  
Anna- No   
  
Jun- que bien nuestra familia tiene un hotel en ese lugar nos veremos ahi?  
  
Anna-Bien...   
  
Manta- pero anna... no sabemos ni como le vamos a hacer para viajar ademas somos demaciados... y eso que no ha llegado ryu y su pandilla   
  
anna- eso es lo de menos (anna sigue su camino hacia enl demostrador y el hombre del sorteo trata de ocultarse.. o matarse ^^U)   
  
Todos- =_=UUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
Continuara   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
bien pues eso fue todo por hoy espero que les alla gustado y PERDON!! PERDON!! PERDON!! POR LA ORTOGRAFIA!!!.. bueno no se pierdan el   
  
siguiente capitulo... el Avion... que sube y que baja...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
una noche obscura de esas con solo media luna en el cielo se ve una figura subir a un muro con una caja amarrada a la espalda con un reboso  
  
CAn- jeje pobres tontos ahora si!! Kuro... vamos corre!!  
  
Kuro-muaw  
  
nanoe bot- Ama por favor no tiene que hacer esto.. podriamos ir a buscar a un cementerio...  
  
Can-por fin voy a tener mi propio espiritu acompa~nante.. bueno mi Zombi-Tao... que tontos fuero al dejar las piezas y las instrucciones juntas.. jeje  
  
tontos TAo...  
  
Nanoebot- pero se~norita... no nsesita un Zombi... me tiene a mi TT _TT(el peque~no androide de bolsillo lloriquea)  
  
Can- y con esta Guia de " como resucitar y manipular a un Zombi para tontos" nadie me va a podre detener Wahaha!!!  
  
la extra~na figura entra por la ventana de una casa   
  
Can- Ahora.. que comienze el rito!!! WAHAAHA!!!!  
  
continuara)  
  
realmente esta historia corta es para explicar la aparicion de mi nuevo espiritu co-dependiente!! el ZOMBI-TAO!!!!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
muchas gracias por sus reviews.. son de mucha ayuda para mi auto estima!!.. y no dejen de leer por favor me flagelo... pero por favor TT_TT (claro me flagelo por gusto pero esta vez va a ser diferente)  
  
^^^U (tres ojos)  
  
see you space Cowboy!! ( siguo nesecitando una frase!!) 


	3. el viaje waw can que super nombres eh!

Vacaciones de Terror!!!  
  
por Can Hersey(luego me busco un nick mas descente ^^)\  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________-  
  
hola y bienvenidos a la 3ra parte de Vacaciones de Terror... mi fic chafon... ^^U  
  
este pedazo segun yo esta muy aburrido asi que si no lo quieren leer no lo lean.. yo no lo leeria...yo no leeria nada..  
  
por que me daria flojera.. si leer me da flojera.. prefiero esperar a que se aga la pelicula..   
  
-de que estas hablando?  
  
-del se~nor de los anillos y el Charry Potter...  
  
-y eso que tiene que ver?  
  
-nada  
  
(silencio)  
  
-estas desvariando?  
  
-no lo se dimelo tu?  
  
- definitivamente.. para empezar no hay nadie mas en esta habitacion...  
  
-estoy hablando sola de nuevo.. verdad?  
  
-sip.. asi es  
  
-bueno mejor le paro.. por que se esta poniendo raro........  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
la tercera parte.... El viaje (no de esos que da Yoh)  
  
Era de tarde y el sol se empezaba a ocultar entre las colinas que se veian a lo lejos. el oceano parecia ser   
  
interminable. Anna siempre consegia lo que queria y esta vez no habia sido la escepcion ,despues de cermonear al   
  
pobre hombre de los sorteos por unos minutos, este habia haceptado llevarlos gratis(con todo y la pandilla de Ryu)   
  
como parte de la promocion del premio de Horo Horo... (ahh.. suspiro Yoh) el paisaje se veia hermoso desde  
  
la ventana del avion... que subia... y luego bajaba ...y luego subia...y luego....   
  
Manta- Yoh te sientes bien?...   
  
Yoh- pense que no habian baches cuando viajabas por avion...   
  
Manta- no son baches Yoh es la turbulencia ^^U   
  
Yoh-y como le ago para bajar la ventanilla?   
  
Anna- imposible   
  
Manta- no se puede amigo...  
  
Tamao- yo.. ya.. ya.. me canse de estar sentada...   
  
Anna- por que Horo2 y Pilica estan en primera clase y nosotros no... Yoh ve a hablar con la senorita !  
  
Yoh- pero anita TT.TT   
  
manta- Anna estamos viajando gratis con eso debe de bastar   
  
Anna-*   
  
Manta-^^U yo voy   
  
Anna-y pregunta por la comida!!   
  
mientras tanto en la primera clase...   
  
horo2- chiquita por que no te sientas en mis piernas?!   
  
pilica- ya basta Hermano deja a la aeromosa en paz   
  
Horo2- hey! que no es servicio completo?   
  
pilika- hermano comportate!   
  
Horo2-mira ese jet... ahi lejos... se me hace familiar.. (un jet con algo que parece una aleta de tiburon ^^   
  
ya saben!)   
  
Anna-eso es por que es el jet de los tao ...  
  
Horo (sigue viendo por la ventana) ya veo... ANNNNNAA!!! que hacen aqui!!   
  
Yoh- Anna oblig... convencio ala se~norita para que nos dejara en primera clase..   
  
Horo/ eje..ejeje.. entonces vamos a tener que.... co..compartir el...  
  
Anna- Se~norita cuando sirve de comer!  
  
Manta-Anna paciencia.. porfavor..   
  
Anna- es que ya llevamos 15 min viajando y no me han dado de comer!!  
  
Manta-por lo general es hasta 30 minutos despues...  
  
(silencio)  
  
(ruido de fondo)  
  
1-se~nor Ryu.. mire ahi abajo es el mar.. podria ser nuestro lugar favorito  
  
2-no creo... podriamos respirar bajo el agua?  
  
3- podriamos ser pescadores en algun puerto y vivir de lo que pesquemos...  
  
4- o podriamos ser lancheros...  
  
todos- uhhhh (suspiro) seria perfecto!!  
  
Ryu- no  
  
todos- pero se~nor Ryu!?  
  
Ryu- no creo... con el tiempo nos cansariamos de ver el mar.. y ademas el pescado... no creo que el mar seria   
  
el lugar perfecto...  
  
2-tiene razon senor Ryu!  
  
1-es tan sabio senor Ryu!  
  
todos-se~nor Ryu!! (todos se abrazan y se ponen a llorar)  
  
horo-*suspiro* se ve que se estan divirtiendo... voltea a ver a todos- (Yoh duerme,TAmao esta petrificada   
  
en el asiento nisiquiera me ve a los ojos Anna come cacahuates como si se fueran a acabar, Manta lee ese   
  
diccionario, talvez esta buscando si esta el ronquido de Yoh, Pilica tambien duerme...)*suspiro*   
  
Anna-por que no vas con ellos entonces?   
  
Horo- por que me aburren...  
  
manta- Yoh*susurra*me estas babendo el brazo...^^U  
  
Yoh-gghhiihhh zzzzzz mmmm  
  
Tamao- la comida.. ya la estan sirviendo..  
  
Anna-YAA ERA HORA!!  
  
manta- ^^U  
  
Anna- senorita!! que es esto!!?? Comida? ( le lanza la comida al suelo)  
  
aeromosa-TT_TT perdoneme... esto es tan..sniff.. lo siento (se va corriendo por el pasillo con los ojos cubiertos  
  
por sus manos llorando y gimiendo.. toda la gente se le queda viendo)  
  
Anna-mediocre...  
  
Horo-Len.. ese estupido  
  
Anna-que con el?  
  
Horo-que nada.. solo.. me acorde... el muy canalla debe de estar comodo en su jet..  
  
Anna- tienes razon... y deben estar comiendo comida de primera..  
  
Horo-y en asientos el triple de anchos...  
  
Anna- y television..  
  
los dos-maldito Tao...  
  
A yoh se le truena la burbuja de moco de la nariz..  
  
Manta- yoh.. me salpicaste..  
  
yoh- Ah perdon.. ya vamos a llegar...  
  
Anna-no  
  
3 minutos despues  
  
yoh- ya vamos a llegar...  
  
Manta-no  
  
6 minutos despues  
  
yoh- ya vamos a llegar...  
  
Horo-no  
  
2 minutos despues  
  
yoh- ya vamos a llegar...  
  
Anna-no  
  
Horo- ya basta  
  
Yoh- que?  
  
Horo- te lo advirto   
  
Yoh- que?  
  
Horo- TE LO ADVERTI MAS TE VALE QUE TE!....!  
  
estimados pasageros el avion estara aterrizando en menos 10 minutos...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
les dije que era mmmmmmmmmmmmmmuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyy aburrido total asi son los viajes en avion..   
  
bueno el siguiente capitulo aun no esta escrito pero bueno creo que va a rtatar del la llegada y el problema para encontrar el Hotel Tao..  
  
gracias por leer mi fic...   
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________-  
  
Can esta sentada en su cuarto en una esquina con si kit de costura y las piezas de Zombi y le manual para tontos, mientras nanoeBot esta   
  
puliendo las figuritas de Gundam de Can y Kuro esta tomando una siesta como todo buen gato....  
  
Can-a ver... "costure la pieza A con la pieza 3E".. mm que flojera... NANOE-CHAN.. pasame el prit!!  
  
Nanoe- pero ama... el prit se despega con el tiempo...  
  
Can-humm.. tienes razon.. dame el resistol blanco.. no mejor la cola loca...  
  
Nanoe- tiene prohibido el solo pensar en cola loca! no recuerdas que paso la vez pasada?  
  
CAn- bueno ya esta cosido ^^U.. *uff* ya casi esta ahora las piezas 23A y 24A... son las orejas.. y listo... ahora solo hay que darle vida  
  
WAHAHAHA!!!!   
  
Nanoe- pero Ama... solo me nesesitas a mi!!  
  
Can- no seas tan celosa... ahora las palabras para resucitarlo.... " ZOMBI levantate y vuelve a la vida" jejeje que practico ojala asi funcionara  
  
el microondas y la tele...  
  
Nanoe- no funciona...  
  
Can- mira ya esta abrindo los ojos...  
  
Nanoe- oh mi..  
  
el Zombi se levanta lentamente e inala fuerte.. lentamente voltea hacia su nueva ama y a su minibot. y les mira con un rostro lleno de frialdad  
  
por un segundo..  
  
Zombi- Hola! ^^  
  
can y Nanoe se van de espaldas..  
  
Zombi- Oh! que cuarto tan bonito! y taaann femenino ^^ s(e inca y sonrie tipo Yukito de CCS -_-)  
  
Can- que.. que me equivoque?  
  
Zombi- oh! no no es asi es solo que asi soy yo ^^  
  
Can- chin (se aregla el cabello y finge serenidad como siempre)..  
  
Nanoe-AH ... Ama yo te dije!  
  
Zombi- OH! y por sierto como te llamas Ama?  
  
CAn- Can  
  
Zombi-Can? CAn que?  
  
Can- no te omporta... todos me dicen can entonces soy can...  
  
Zombi- y tu eers?  
  
Nanoe- soy nanoe un androide-Chica gato maid con poderes magicos..  
  
Zombi- valla!  
  
Can- solo es un jugete  
  
Nanoe- Ama!! TT_TT  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________--  
  
perdon por la historia rara del final pero es que tengo que explicar como consegui mi Zombi-Tao... si asi es CAN TIENE UN ZOMBI!!! yey  
  
todos ustedes tiene su espiritu pero yo me robe un Zombi!! uno defectuoso pero es mio de mi!!! siiiiiiiii!!!!  
  
fue un sue~no? o tal vez una ilucion? sigo nesecitando una frase propia... 


	4. el hotel!

VACAS TERRORIFICAS!!!!! MUAJAJAJA!!!  
  
si... pensabas que eran solo tranquilos animales de granja criados para la alimentacion humana.. pero te equivocavas!!!   
  
son enormes criaturas vorazes contaminadas con radioctividad listas para devorar a tos hijos!!  
  
una pelicula de Can Hersey con la partisipacion de la VAca betsy en el roll principal!! WAHAHAHAHA!!! ellas vienen des......  
  
ejem..erg... son vacaciones de terror....  
  
entonces.... VACACIONES DE TERROR!!!!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
hola pueblo (fantasma... ya que nadie lee esto) bienvenidos a la cuarta parte de esta aburrida y vacia historia... ,   
  
que ya me aburri de escribir *can le da un trago al cafe* HEY!! Zombitao!! mas azucar!!! o!!!  
  
zombi tao- no me llamo Zombi tao... soy Maximiliano Filiberto Egio D'gart.. ama ^^U  
  
can- ES PARA HOY ZOMBI TAO!!!  
  
Zt-ya voy -_-  
  
Can- como les estaba diciendo... bien pues aqui esta esta...cosa...si eso es...cosa.... voy a destruir al mundo con mi  
  
"laser" gigante... si con este "laser" que ira apuntado a la casa blanca.... al menos que me paguen billones.... Buajajaja!!...   
  
no.2 prepara mi "laser"  
  
mmm..... olvidenlo otra vez viendo maraton de peliculas aburridas.....................  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
VAcaciones de terror 4  
  
(ya parece la risa en vacaciones 1,2, 3, 4,infinito...... diablos como odio esas peliculas.. pero como todo buen mexicano ya las vi)  
  
los Yoyos ya habian bajado del avion y se encontranban saliendo del Aeropuerto hacia la zona hotelera para encontrar el hotel Tao  
  
(se imaginan las tuallas y los shampoos que digan "hotel Tao".. jejeje yp me los robaria y se los venderia a la s fans $_$)... Anna estaba  
  
preguntando precios mientras todos esperaban en la entrada.. (digo si ven a los amigos de Ryu.. no los dejan entrar)  
  
horohoro tenia las piernas cruzadas por que para variar queria ir a "cambiarle el agua al perico"....  
  
Ryu-mira.. esas cascadas artificiales!! tienen tanta"agua"  
  
Manta- que desperdicio de "agua"  
  
Yoh- Oh!! si y el mar esta todo lleno de "agua salada"!! -horohoro tuerse sus piernas con fuerza y aprieta los ojos)  
  
Manta-si.. el 70% del mundo esta cubierto con "agua" al igual que nuestro cuerpo!!  
  
Tamao-eso es mucha "agua" (horo- car de rodillas y empieza a rezar)  
  
Yoh-jijiji si mucha "agua"  
  
Ryu- entonces como es que se esta acabando el "agua"??  
  
pilika- es muy triste.. si solo pudieramos resiclar el "agua"  
  
horohoro-LE QUIEREN PARAR!!!V YA PORFAVOR!!!!  
  
manta- perodon..  
  
(silencio)  
  
Ryu-*susurra* eso me recuerda cuando fui a "aguas calientes".... (lo golpea un coco en la cabeza)  
  
Horo- YA CALLENSE!!!  
  
pilika- hermano estas bien?  
  
en eso llega anna...  
  
Anna- es por aqui...  
  
Ryu- le dijeron hacia donde estaba el hotel, do~na anna?  
  
Anna-no..  
  
manta- entonces hacia donde vamos?  
  
pilika- (por que tenemos que seguir a esta loca?!!)- anna le lanza una mirada asecina como si supiera en que esta pensando)  
  
Anna- por aqui..  
  
Manta- por aqui esta?  
  
Anna- si no lo vemos... no sabremos...  
  
Manta-*le susurra a Yoh* eso quiere decir que no tiene ni idea..  
  
Yoh-^^U jijiji..  
  
Horohoro- eso quiere decir que... entonces.. pero yo..  
  
Anna- ni modo...  
  
Yoh- jijiji..   
  
horohoro-hay madre (se petrifica)  
  
nuestro intrepido, valiente,, astuto, hábil, increíble y fuerte grupo de héroes.. chin ya empeze a exagerar otra vez... para que  
  
cargue tanto el cafe... bueno en fin ...se encamina por las calles obscuras(mensione que era de noche?..mmn. creo que no..   
  
pues era de noche.. ok?)..  
  
Ryu- do~na anna.. por aqui esta muy feo... que tal si nos salen unos pandilleros y nos quieren golpear...  
  
Manta- -_-U Ryu  
  
Ryu- que?  
  
manta- nosotros traemos una pandilla....   
  
Ryu- si en serio?  
  
manta-Ryu.. tu eres el lider de una pandilla..-apunta hacia a tras  
  
Ryu- es cirto!! hola chicos!!  
  
pandilla Ryu-HOLA!!  
  
Anna- ya dejense de estupideces!! mira Yoh que ya nos perdiste!!  
  
Yoh- pero tu eres quien nos esta dirigiendo anna!!  
  
Anna*con los ojos en Llamas*...   
  
Yoh- pero es mi culpa... ^^U (TT_TT)  
  
Horohoro-HUM TT_TT.. ba~no... W.C... la baticueva.. escusado...  
  
Yoh- te sabes muchos sinonimos!!! ^^o!!  
  
Horohoro-no creo aguantar mucho... TToTT.. Yoh amigo... cuida de pilika como si fuera tu propia hermana.. Manta.. por favor dile a mi mader  
  
que no voy a llegar para navidad... Ryu y co. siempre tan unidos... cuidense los unos a los otros.. coloro.. eras mi mejor amigo TT-TT...sniff  
  
Ryu- pordon que decias?.. es que no prestamos atencion...  
  
de entre las sombras sale una persona con una capucha vieja y rasgada con una vela..  
  
??- buenas nochessssssss...-con una voz baja y arrastrada)  
  
todos (ovio que menos anna -_-)- AHHH!!!!  
  
??-hola me han enviado del Hotel Tao... -la persona se retira la capucha.. es una chica ojerosa con una cara que da mas mello que fausto..  
  
Anna-bien..  
  
??- debo...llevarlossss ... estaban perdidossss??  
  
Anna- no  
  
todos- mmmju..   
  
Yoh- que bien!! ya puedes ir al ba~no horohoro!!  
  
horo-*relajado* olvidalo .____.U  
  
Manta- o_O... no me digas que...  
  
horo- mju .____--  
  
??-ssssiganme....  
  
pilika- como que me da miedo...  
  
tamao-sii- la chica insegura de siempre ::Tamao... tamao... la peliazul te esta robando ecena..antes ni salia:: *voz tenebrosa*  
  
(quien esta ahi)  
  
::tu lo sabes Tamao... soy yo.. trataste de olvidarme.. como pudiste TATAMAO jujuju::  
  
(tu.. tu.. no.. eres... tu no eres real) tamao aprieta su equipaje  
  
::Tamao.. tienes que haceptarlo.. soy parte de ti.. para siempre.. no me puedes olvidar::  
  
(que..que ...que quieres?!) tamao aprieta los ojos  
  
::tu lo sabes... no lo entierres dentro de ti... la odias... odias a la peliazulada... es mas popular que tu.. la gente la odia menos que a ti  
  
pesa menos que tu... es mas bonita... mas simpatica::  
  
(yo..yo no la odio..ella es mi amiga)  
  
::yo se que lo quieres .. la quieres MATAR!!! mATALA TAMAO MATA A PILIKA!!!::  
  
(yo no lo se)  
  
pilika- te susede algo tamao??  
  
Tamao-no.. no nada ^///^ estoy bien... gracias ::matala::- tamao hace una sonrisa maliciosa.. tipo malo de Yu-gi-oh!..   
  
(que descripcion.. no?-_-U)  
  
Ryu- oye presiosa y como te llamas?  
  
manta- (el pobre debe de estar muy desperado ^^U)  
  
??-(con voz gruesa y cortante) que te impota idiota!!.. (con voz dulce) Carla (NO DIGAS NADA TU!! YA SABES A QUIEN le digo eh!!)  
  
Ryu- (ok... eso fue extra~no *_*)... yo soy Ryu con espada de madera!!   
  
carla- (voz seca y cortante) que bien mocoso.. se supone que me importa!! (voz seria) que apellido tan extra~no....  
  
Ryu- te sientes bien?? (-_-u)  
  
carla-(voz seca y cortante)si PORQUE!!.. (voz seria)si. gracias.. (voz dulce) n_n no te preocupes.. es que tengo tres almas...  
  
(silencio)  
  
Pilika- se esta poniendo mas tenebroso por aqui...  
  
tamao-(yo iba a decir eso...)tamao aprieta su pantalon ::te esta robando ecena..matala matala!!::- YA BASTA!!!  
  
todos voltean a ver a tamao extra~nados..  
  
Tamao- jujuju ^/////^  
  
Anna- (sera que... no no creo... un momento!!.. claro que si.. este es un fic de Can!!!)  
  
carla- siganme......  
  
Yoh- por ese senderito de bosque que da hacia ese volcan donde hay mucha niebla?  
  
carla-ssssssssii.. por que?? -_o (esto es un tic... estamos de acuerdo??)  
  
Anna- el lugar perfecto para entrenar...  
  
Tamao-*inconcientemente* o para un asecinato..  
  
todos-o-O!!!  
  
tamao- (esto ya es muy ovio) ^///^.. en una pelicula ^_^U claro ^o^.....^_^.....^_-........-__-U  
  
carla-ahi essta...- apunto hacia un hotel gigante escondido entre los bosques.. com un look de "BATES motel".. bueno mas bien de la casa de la madre   
  
(CAN AMA LAS PELICULAS !!! se nota?? ._____-)  
  
y en ese momento un coco gigante cae sobre los amigos de Ryu y los hace diminutos y de bolsillo para que solo salgan cuando yo quiera!!! de acuerdo!!   
  
ya no los aguanto y no me se sus nombres..ahora son de bolsillo y andan en el hombro y mochilla de Ryu!!!! bien? ^^U  
  
personalmente me encanta el crack de Tamao XD YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! talvez aga un Fic sobre ello..... si lo voy a hacer!!! YAY!!  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Hersey habla...  
  
estoy segura que a todos les ha pasado la ecena del "agua".. o su version alterna la del "vomito".. tu te sientes tan mal y  
  
tus "buenos amigos te acompa~nan para que te sientas mejor ala puesta a buscar aire y olvidarte de lo mal que te sientes..  
  
. y efectivamente te empiezas a sentir mejor..  
  
uno de ellos te frota la espalda.. y el otro te compra un agua.. y hasta se te olvida que estabas ebria... pero en ese momento...  
  
amigo- oh! yo una vez me puse tan borracho que me sentia morir..  
  
amigo2-si yo tambien.. se siente horrible... sobre todo cuando comiste guacamole con camarones y sushi antes..  
  
yo- burp (me cubro la boca para no vomitar)  
  
amigo 1- si de esos "vomitos" verdes que saben asidos  
  
amigo2-no fijate que este era rojo..  
  
amigo1/ oh si? que raro.. comiste algo rojo ese dia?  
  
amigo 2-no lo se..creo que vetabel...  
  
yo-YA BASTA!! PAR DE MARICAS!!! QUIREN VERME EN LLAMAS ME VAN A VER EN LLAMASS!!! malditos..   
  
todavia me ponen asi y..  
  
amigo3-(que acaba de llegar)huy traigan un sacerdote joven y una viejo...  
  
los otros 2-jajaja...  
  
Amigo3- te traje mas "cheva" y unos cacahuates para que se te baje  
  
yo- -___-U  
  
amigo2- miren es amigo4!! esta guacareando ehi!! mira que color tan raro que habra comido...  
  
yo- BUAAAACKK!!!  
  
familiar?..horrible no? si lo se y luego de esto llamas a tu mami a que te valla a buscar.. y esta e rie de ti descaradamente y  
  
luego amigo 2 te acompa~na en el auto y el y tu jefa se ponen a hablar ni mas ni menos d "bomito" y se repite la historia  
  
solo que ora cada vez que bomitas se rien de ti descaradamente!!!!  
  
bueno esta historia no deberia de estar aqui ^^U solo queria desquitarme.. desde entonces no e bebido ni una sola.. ya llevo  
  
2 semanas (can orgullosa)!! no debi de haberla conrtdo pero se que a ustedes ya les ha pasado chamacos!!! no se agan...  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
perdon por eso... les mensione que tengo 3 personalidades? no.. pues esa es la pandrosa borracha que adora las peleas.. -_-U  
  
(dra.jelkyn y ms.Hyde... heidi!! abuelito dime tu!! otra vez ya me dio -_-U)  
  
porfavor lean el proximo capitulo... si se pone muy aburrido diganme para que y ale corte a la historia  
  
y el avion no llego se estrello y todos murieron...  
  
FIN  
  
porfavor dejen reviews por que me encanta saber que la gente lee mis basuritas.... (la de los chinos vuelan.. nadie la lee TT_TT)  
  
GRACIAS POR LEER!!!!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
bien venidos a china town un lugar misterioso donde todos tus sue~nos y deseos de realisan!!!... (nesecito una frase propia o) 


	5. El desayuno en el TAO INN

Vacaciones de Terror!!!...   
  
claro.. si te llevas a alguien como anna como no ser.. - (a can le cae un coco gigante en al cabeza-)  
  
creo que me escucho ^^+U  
  
bienvenidos sean a la 5ta parte de este fic-chorrero... tarde mucho en actualizarlo.. pero puedo darme ese lujo   
  
ya que nadie lo lee!! Muajajajajaja*can pone sus manos en la cintura y rie con esa cara de huevo* MUAja  
  
jaja..ja Buajaja *can se deprime y le salen rallas azules en la cara*... bueno eso fue demaciada honestidad ..   
  
ora voy a ver si me apuro con este fic para sacar uno que realmente valga la pena...  
  
por lo visto el crack de tamao y los chinos vuelan tubieron mas exito entre los lectores (si ustedes dos)  
  
y decido dar rienda suelta en esta al igual! ! siiii lo voy a llenar de rarezas y locuras a muy mi estilo (lease   
  
que va a ser in fiasco^_--U)  
  
y aqui estaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..................  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
*(se los imaginan a todos vestidos de piratas ^0^)  
  
bitacora del capitan.  
  
la vela se habia perdido durante la tormenta pasada. estabamos a la deriba,*se enfoca a la tripulacion  
  
quienes estan chorreados por todas partes con cara de hambre* en la nada, cubiertos   
  
por una densa capa de niebla. no se veia nada mas que mar,mar mar y mas mar. estabamos perdidos  
  
mis hombres se encontraban heridos y agotados,*se ve a ryu con un curita en la frente*  
  
muchos de ellos esperaban con ancia la muerte.  
  
el teniente Tao habia perdido su brazo derecho por rescatar las proviciones de los tiburones.*  
  
/no se preocupen Ren tiene muchos brazos ^^/  
  
a lo lejos habia escuchado lo que parecia ser un canto. me asome por la borda para ver si lograba divisar de   
  
donde venia tal hermoso sonido..tal vez..  
  
Pero de la nada surgio la horrenda bestia : la reina de los Mares!! era ANNATZILA!!! *de entre el mar sale  
  
lo que parece ser un dragon con la cabeza de anna, abriendo la boca con cara de furia*  
  
Anna- YOH LEVANTATE!! A ENTRENAR!!!   
  
Yoh-*se cae de la cama y azota* An..Annatzilla..  
  
Anna- COMO?!  
  
Yoh-Annita ^^U  
  
Anna-Como?!  
  
Yoh- a..a Anna?  
  
Anna- A ENTRENAR!!  
  
Yoh-para que? si ya soy el shaman king...  
  
Anna- seras el Shaman king pero sigues siendo el mismo pelele de siempre! a entrenar!  
  
Anna se dirigio hacia el elevador seguida por yoh.  
  
Anna- y tu adonde vas?  
  
Yoh-pues.. hacia abajo... ^^ jijiji  
  
Anna- por las escaleras.. eso te servira de calentamiento  
  
Yoh- pero si estamos en el piso 12...  
  
Anna-no es mucho... vamos te veo abajo.. (no seastan cruel anna. que no ves que ya esta agotado?  
  
deberias de dejarlo descansar un poco.. para eso son las vacaciones).. esta bien..  
  
*anna desvio la mirada* bajas y 50 flexiones y ya tienes el dia libre.  
  
Yoh- ENSERIO ANNA!! OOH GRACIAS *bajo las escaleras corriendo gustoso*  
  
al llegar al comedor se encontraron con horo(ya me dio flojera)y co.(oca pili-rika) con manta y con tamao.  
  
Yoh- buenos dias.  
  
todos- buenos dias  
  
Horo- *discutiendo con el chef que tambien daba panico* todavia no sirven el desayuno!!  
  
COMO VA A SER ESO!! ya hace hambre!! vamos Tu zombi feo!  
  
Chef-*pasea un cigarro en su mano con toda la calma del mundo* hasta las 9 am y no soy un zombi.  
  
Horo- O_o...  
  
Tamao- me siento rara.. hace mucho que no comia algo que no fuera mi propia comida ^^  
  
Manta- si ^^ (no tenemos platica)  
  
TAmao- ^^ (no tenemos platica)  
  
Manta- ^^U  
  
TAmao-^^U  
  
pilika-^^ (es que solo somos extras)  
  
Manta ^"^ (ustedes lo seran.. yo soy prota)  
  
Tamao-^^(no me habia dado cuenta)  
  
pilika-^"6(en serio manta?)  
  
Mante-^"^(sip. ustedes ni siquiera salen en el op)  
  
pilika ^^(tu ganas)  
  
Horo- pero que !#$%!!! yo ya tengo hambre!!  
  
??-tu siemper tienes hambre..  
  
Yoh- pero si es... CHOCOLOVE QUE HACES AQUI!!!?? ^^  
  
todos- ??(Chocolove?)  
  
??-GRANDISIMO TONTO SOY REN!!!  
  
todos- O_o  
  
Yoh- jijiji claro que no Ren es muy blanco.. JIjijiji  
  
ren- estoy bronzeado idiota! -/////////////-  
  
Todos se aguantaban la risa al ver a Ren mas negro que chocolove, mas negro que el azabache  
  
Horo- Ren...  
  
Ren- que?  
  
Horo-el negro no te queda... bs..bsj.. buajajajajajaja  
  
todos- jajajajajaja  
  
Ren- ya callense!!  
  
Ryu- que sucede aqui? *ve a ren*  
  
Ryu y pandilla- JAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
  
  
Jun- de que se rien? ^^ * pero todos se callan al momento que entra jun con..un bikini diminuto   
  
de lunares amarillos justo justo que nadie podia ignorar(esa cancionXD) .. ..  
  
Ren- hermana... ~`/////////////~...  
  
Horo- presta a tu hermana  
  
Ren- cu.. cuchilla dorada!!!  
  
Horo- BUA!  
  
Jun-Oye Ted (el chef) ya esta el desayuno?^^  
  
ted- si.. señorita Tao desde las 7 ^//^  
  
Horo- pero tu!? cretino!  
  
Ted- siiii --'_-- ??  
  
Horo- #@%!@&*$%  
  
se sentaron todos a comer y a ser felices.. por que la comida es = que felicidad... no creen?   
  
claro al menos que estemos hablando de comida china.. no me gusta la comida china...  
  
no se algo me traigo en contra do los chinos.. no se por que .. talvez es por que odio a los mariscos  
  
y su comida esta fundamentada en eso... ups.. ya me fui por otro lado.. ora la historia.  
  
Horo- comida china...  
  
Ren-traigame otro vaso de leche  
  
Manta- leche con eso?  
  
Ren- que tiene de malo?  
  
Manta- nada.... -_-U  
  
Ryu- oye Trn?  
  
Ren- uqe nadie me va a dejar comer.. que quieres?  
  
Ryu-solo es una preguntita...  
  
Ren- escupela...  
  
Ryu- por que si tomas tanta leche... pues..  
  
Ren- que?  
  
Ryu- eres en mas enano de nosotros?  
  
todos- oh.. si tiene razon.. tantos vasos al dia.. si.. no crese.. ya todos lo dejanos a tras..   
  
no ha crecido desde hace 2 años.. (murmuran)  
  
Ren- y que hay con manta!!?  
  
Manta- yo vengo de una familia de enanos..  
  
Anna- y cabezones.. *sigue con su te*  
  
Manta- y cabezones.. oye! *_*  
  
Horo- y tus padres son altos ren..como explicas eso?  
  
Todos-oh.. si tienen razon... talvez es adoptado.. o talvez nunca existio y solo es un producto de nuestra imaginacion  
  
para llenar el vacio de nuestras vidas....O_o no creo Ryu.... talvez es una alucinacion en grupo..  
  
Ren - (con que clase de gente ando)  
  
Yoh- es ovio.. ^^ jijiji  
  
ren- Yoh?  
  
Anna- ....  
  
Todos??  
  
Yoh- es para que pueda volar mejor.. si pesara mas no podria despegar..  
  
todos- .....?  
  
Manta- aerodinamico... eso debe ser  
  
todos- pues a mi me suena bien.. debe de ser eso...  
  
Ren- otra vez con eso?  
  
CAn Hersey- no nos alcanza el presupuesto para que sea otra cosa ^^-~  
  
Ren-- ya veo *desanimado*  
  
(un largo silencio)  
  
Jun- Me alegra que esten aqui ^^  
  
todos^^  
  
Jun- es que Ren se sentia muy solo...  
  
Ren- JUN '////////// '  
  
Jun- Que?! pero si es la verdad?  
  
REn-Jun '/////////////// '  
  
Jun- desde que se acabo el torneo de shamanes a estado suspire y suspire todo el tiempo.  
  
el pobresito los extraña como no tiene idea ^^  
  
Yoh-si.. es triste que nos hallamos separado..  
  
Ryu- que sera de mi lyserg ahora...  
  
Horo- perdimos contacto con muchos amigos  
  
Jun- si. por eso se imaginan que alegre me senti al encontrarlos! hubiesen visto como se puso Ren  
  
cuando le dije que vendrian!!  
  
REn- ya me voy -///////////////////////////// -  
  
flashback  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
//lo que este asi es lo que len realmente quiere decir//  
  
Jun- oh!Ren...que crees que ocurrio!?  
  
Ren-?  
  
Jun- me encontre con Anna y los demas en el aeropuerto!!   
  
Ren- si? y a mi que me importa...//estaban bien?//  
  
Jun- vienen hacia Hawaii!  
  
Ren- QUE!?? // OH! que emocion no estare solo en las vacaciones!!/ / como?  
  
Jun- y los invite a quedarse aqui! ^^(yey!)  
  
Ren- como!! PERO.. esta bien pero ni creas que los voy a tratar Bien// mis amigos YAY!! XD//  
  
Jun- a donde vas?  
  
ren- a entrenar!! / /no voy a poder dormir de la emocion!//* ren se va a toda velocidad*  
  
_______________________________________________________________________   
  
fin del recuerdo  
  
ren -*_*  
  
Yoh- si.. a nosotros tambien nos alegra verlos..  
  
Anna- cuanto ganan con esto del hotel? ($_$)  
  
Jun- eso depende.. generalmente no viene mucha gente..  
  
Horo- ade ser por el personal*voltea a ver a la mesera que es una mujer fea y peluda*  
  
Jun y ren-?? que tiene de malo nuertro personal?  
  
Horo-nada -_-U  
  
Anna-.. talvez si.... $_$  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________--  
  
Hersey habla..  
  
hola a los que leen... a qui el segundo Hersey habla.. hoy :   
  
"los super campeones o el capitan tsubasa(o como carajos le llamen en su pais)"  
  
oh si lo recuerdo.. mi infancia... mi balon...un momento! esa no es mi infancia esa es la de oliver atom!  
  
la verdad es que desde peque era otaku solo que entonces no lo sabia.. decia "me gustan las destas caricaturas chinas"  
  
sip pensaba que el anime era chino.. u_u.. pero cuantos de ustedes no?! ..  
  
bueno regresando al tema.. ultimamente en televiosion abieta mexicana hemos tenido el privilegio de disfrutar de la nueva  
  
version de este anime clasico de todos los tiempo y me he dado cuenta que.... realmente es una basura U_U  
  
para empezar oliver dice estupideces como "el balon es nuestro amigo" ,luego.. el tiro favorito de steve.. brilla...  
  
Andy, tom y Armand son exactamente iguales, las jugadas de lso gemelos estan super exageradas y   
  
sin mencionar al emperador del campo.. si el tipo este aleman que esta mas marica que... diablos ! no hay nada mas marica... _o!!  
  
y eso que esta mejor que la primera version.. urgh! los partidos eternosy los capitulos de relleno!!!  
  
pero fue bueno recordar buenos tienmpos... una vez un niño me rompio la nariz por que dije que no lo habia visto el dia anterior.  
  
y mi nariz no volvio a ser la misma.. ^^U... me quedo como la de chocolove...  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
bueno este fic cada vez esta as aburrido y no me enojo si nadie lo lee,solo llorare .. ahi en mi esquina triste y sola..  
  
Zombitao- REVIEWS POR FAVOR!!  
  
nanoe-bot- y gracias por leer.! 


	6. DE limon la nieve de limon!

vVACACIONES DE TERROR!!! MUAjajajaja!!!.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
esas.. van a ser ls mias Xo... acabo de darme cuenta de que mis padres son como Anna e Yoh..  
  
o.c.a. si esos dos se juntan va a ser catastrofico.. van a cabar teniendo hijos trastornados con multiples   
  
personalidades y que nesecitan cafeina las 24hrs.. asi que lo pense mejor y esto va a ser on ChocoloveXanna!  
  
no no es cierto.. jejeje los pille.. va a ser un Haoxanna.. sip.. asi es.. o tal vez el avion de regreso se estrelle y mueran   
  
todos .. o que los terroristas lo ataquen.. piratas del aire.. o a anna le caigan desechos quimicos y se vuelva Anatzilla  
  
y Ren sea el inspector, y horo el policia gordo inutil y... no mejor ahi le paro.^_^U je. ..  
  
se me olvidaba.. si no entienden algo de este capitulo solo pregunten.. estoy algo... pues digamos que hoy no tome mi cafe  
  
de la mañana .... ni me he metido nada.. asi que mi sentido del humor esta.. anormal..   
  
________________________________________________________  
  
este fanfiction es partocinado por :  
  
Vermox:ahi nos vermox!  
  
Naria-chan:ahi nos narias!.. no bueno.. do you believe in destiny?  
  
hulk: la pelicula!   
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
nuestros heroes se dirigen hacia cuidad camino enlodado en busca de la medalla de mugre pero parece que se han perdido  
  
Ash- el de la micro nos dijo que tres calles y a la derecha..  
  
Brock- estas no son calles.. solo es lodo  
  
Misty- que nunca vamos a terminar este estupido viaje!!!  
  
ejem.. historia equivocada  
  
-----  
  
en nuestro capitulo anterior..  
  
noooo que! ya me da flojera ... lean lo si es que no se acuerdan.. se corta muy feo.. ya que no lo revise antes de publicar...  
  
------  
  
Jun- de todos modos somos millonarios ^^  
  
Anna- ....  
  
todos-....  
  
(silencio)  
  
----  
  
DE LIMON LA NIEVE DE LIMON! DE LIMON LA NIEVE DE LIMON!   
  
-----------------------------------------------------_  
  
can hersey-un clasico de las playas mexicanas ^^-~ (esto es tranquila y con mi cigarro.Ok?)  
  
nanoebot-pero.. ellos no estan en mexico.. Ama  
  
Canhersey- y eso a mi que.. en mi mundo paralelo si! OK!?  
  
nanoebot- uh -_- .... si ama...  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
horo-parece un heladero!- exclamo con fervor el joven que oculta su calvicie con un peluche azul de   
  
esos que consigues en al lagunilla...  
  
Ryu- al parecer ha venido a alegrarnos la vida con su canto!- el sujeto con exuberante cabellera   
  
respondio con alegria en su voz.. casi temblando...  
  
Yoh- es cierto! ahi viene el heladero!- el joven shaman que por razones desconocidas me recuerda al oso yogui, agrego.  
  
_--------------  
  
el heladero! el heladero te hara feliz!   
  
el heladero! el heladero la nieve viene a vender!  
  
el heladero! el heladero un gran amigo para ti y para mi!!  
  
otravez! el he....  
  
----------------  
  
manta- que fue eso?  
  
Pili-rika- la autora...al parecer ya se aburio de nosotros....  
  
manta- estaba cantando?  
  
pili-rika- si -_-U..  
  
Manta- ya te diste cuenta de que te dice pili-rika?  
  
pili-roka- si -_-U  
  
-----------------  
  
mientras tanto en los laboratorios secretos del doctor No (es e lvillano principal de James Bond.. recuerdan?)  
  
Doctor No- nadie podra derrotarme despues de esto!  
  
secuases- Muajajajaja  
  
Doctor No.-con el simple hecho de beber de esta "agua de coco milenaria de la vida eterna y la curacion milagrosa"  
  
tendre los super poderes que el mundo jamas se atrevio a soñar!!  
  
secuases- yupiii.  
  
doctorn No- ehem ..es muajajaja..  
  
secuases- asi.. MUajajajaja  
  
todos-Muajajaja  
  
gordo que lanza su sombrero como arma del cual n orecuerdo su nombre- hay que celebrar!!*pero el muy torpe golpea   
  
la mano del doctor No. tirando el agua de coco por la ventana..  
  
Doctor no. NOO!! idiota que has hecho..  
  
--  
  
abajo del laboratorio secreto del doctor no. que de pura casulidad parece un holiday inn..  
  
pilika- ah! alguien me ha mojado!!  
  
Manta- talvez un pajaro?  
  
Pilika- no huele a ... coco adulterado geneticamete para dar super poderes _!!  
  
Manta- ade ser un pajaro.... -_-..(coco adulterado geneticamente.. uh porfavor)  
  
----------  
  
lo que pilika no sabia era que eso coco le habia otorgado poderes inimaginables con los cuales podia salvar al mundo  
  
pili pili pili pili pilika.. el mundo viene a salvar pilililililika contra el mal luchara!!!  
  
--------------------  
  
regresando a la emocionante historia del heladero.!  
  
Ryu, Horo y Yoh salieron como estampida en busca del susodicho hombre que se ganaba la vida honestamente (de dia)  
  
vendiendo nieve de limon..de limon la nieve de limon.. pero..  
  
---------------  
  
DE LIMON LA..@#!%&*^! ....^^hola!  
  
Ryu- pero si es... MI LYSERG!!*corre hacia este y se le cuelga dela cintura(bajandole un poco el pantalon..jeje mucha ropa)*  
  
Lyserg- Hola ^^U ryu por favor detente estas.. bajando mi.. (GRANDISIMO IDIOTA O ME SUELTAS O TE CENSURADO)  
  
[advertencia aqui es donde la cosa se pone idiota.. si no decean seguir leyendo lo entiendo]  
  
--  
  
Horo- tu eres el heladero!.. en tonces *voltea a ver con una gran sonrisay ojos brillantes a len*  
  
len- no ... yo no soy santa claus...  
  
Horo- diantres... (un momento eso no quiere decir que no sea el conejo de pascua)  
  
Len- tampoco soy el conejo de pascua.. (en realidad soy Anime clause y le llevo videos y mangas a todos los otakus del mundo  
  
una noche al año pero por ahora no les puedo revelar mi identidad secreta)  
  
Horo- mm.. eres un fraunde como amigo!  
  
yoh- y dime lyserg.. que haces aqui..?  
  
Lyserg- trabajando para la doncella de hierro.! claro!  
  
Ryu- mi lyserg nada nos va a separar ahora!  
  
Horo- Como? todavia sigues con eso..  
  
Lyserg- *juntando sus manos con su pecho y cerrando los ojos* ella nos brinda su luz y su amor a cambio de unos centavos..  
  
Len- se prostitulle?  
  
Lyserg- nO! ... ella es la enviada del señor..  
  
Len- del chulo?  
  
Lyserg- QUE NO ES (censurado)!!  
  
Ryu- no asbes cuanto extrañe tenerte entre mis brazos!  
  
Horo- entonces?  
  
Lyserg ella nos da iluminacion divina... y nosotros le damos nuestra indulgencia a cambio.  
  
Horo- si no(censurado) con ustedes.. por que le pagan?  
  
Lyserg- *perdiendo la paciencia* ES UNA SECTA! OK ?CAPTAS ESO GRANDISIMO ANIMAL!!!?  
  
Horo- una secta? entonces.. tiene que trabajar para mantenerla?  
  
Lyserg- gustoso... ^^ y ademas .. tengo que ganarme mi libertad.. ^^U  
  
todos- o_O!!  
  
todos voltean a ver a la doncella de hierro que esta comodamente sentada bajo una palapa tomando una piña colada  
  
tranquila con un par de guardaespaldas... (cuit-zi cuit-zi latigo!!)  
  
(si te gusta la piña coladas ..y que te atrape la lluvia, soy el amor que tu buscas ven a mi,escapemos)  
  
--  
  
Manta- adivino.. otra cancion por parte de la autora..  
  
pili-rika(presiento peligro con mis sentidos especiales de coco!!) si.. erg. este mira un chico de goma!  
  
Manta- ?? *pilika desaparece* que extraña...   
  
pero en realidad por ahi andaba Luffy y tripulacion...  
  
---  
  
tamao- (yo ni he salido en este fic!!!rapido piensa en algo ..un dialogo.. vamos no te quedes callada) hay..  
  
todos-......................  
  
TAmao- Ups... *aprieta su tabla..*  
  
CAn hersey- tamao..cariño, te escribi todo un fic no te basrta?  
  
Tamao- pues..  
  
Canhersey- QUE ACASO ESTAS HAMBRIENTA POR ATENCION Y FAMA!! ES ESO ES ESO ES(censurado)DA  
  
Pe(censurado)A!!?? EH !!??CONTESTAME!!  
  
tamao- orght.. yo solo decia .. lo siento..  
  
----  
  
Anna- listo..  
  
Yoh- q..? * sale anna con un traje de baño negro y su pañoleta en la cintura..*annita... (sii yo estoy comprometido con ella  
  
si!! todo eso me pertenece uhu!!)*eso es lo que piensa pero en realidad solo sonrie* [eso es lo que crees yoh muajaja]  
  
Anna- y ustedes que? asi se van a quedar?  
  
Yoh- no.. claro que no  
  
Ryu- pero doña Anna que bien se ve!  
  
Anna- gracias.. ahora a cambiarse (BOLA DE PELELES!! PERO ESPEREN A LLEGAR A CASA BUAJAJA!!)  
  
TAmao- tenemos?  
  
Anna- vas andar en pantalones todo el dia?  
  
Tamao-... u....um...  
  
---------conversacion psiquica con la autora-------  
  
[Canhersey -anda.. es tu oportunidad para lucirte y llamar la atencion.. nenita o-~]  
  
tamao- (por que me odias?)  
  
[canhersey-nada personal..esta comprobado que 8 de cada 10 personas te odia, 1 de cada 10 de adora y los otros les eres indiferente]  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yoh- Lyserg.. por que no renuncias y ya..?  
  
Lyserg- es que no es tan facil... yo.. yo .. firme un contrato..  
  
Ryu- oh lyserg ..te quiero tanto mi pricipe lyserg!!  
  
yoh- ??  
  
Lyserg- u no podria... si lo rompo me vere envuelto en problemas legales..*ignorando a ryu*  
  
Horo- animo tu puedes!!  
  
Lyserg- pero ..soy debil..  
  
-------------  
  
CAn hersey- yo tambien !! ;_;.. (mensione que tengo complejo de ryoga?)  
  
------------  
  
Ryu- oh nunca mas te dejare ir !  
  
Yoh- bueno ni que hacer *yoh se empieza air*  
  
Lyserg- oh... lo se no puedo entrometerlos en esto...  
  
Yoh- claro que no vamonos  
  
todos- si vamonos es lo mejor..  
  
y nuestro grupo se va dejando al pobre heladero solo... que creen que van a regresar?..  
  
pues no! son malos amigos y lo dejan abandonado sufriendo su condena  
  
total fue el quien los abandono primero.. y yo en su lugar estaria ardida!!  
  
Fin del capitulo 6  
  
Continuara.. pero si ya le quieren ver final.. solo digan..  
  
Hao saldra mas adelante no se desesperen fans...  
  
se nota que odio a lyserg? (no te enojes May.. piensalo te conviene que no me guste)  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
bueno me dio tiempo para publicar uno mas... y hora si creo que hasta el proximo mes nos vemos..  
  
diantres! me pierdo los nuevos de Shaman King!! me lleva... pero ni moo..  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hersey agradece...  
  
gracias a HiYoNo (Joy_coni@yahoo.com) por sus reviews.. escribo solo para ti!! si enserio!!! no es choro!! jejeje...  
  
creo que voy a hacer esto de dos capitulos mas y despues lo voy a terminar.. y creo que voy a hacer un final  
  
opcional para "el crack de tamao".. talvez la mate... quien no la quiere ver muerta?  
  
a ver que le vante la mano?  
  
-se levanta una timida mano entre el publico  
  
BANG- can le dispara con una escopeta.. listo.. otra vez, quien no quiere que la mate?.. BIEN! esta dicho la voy a matar! ^^-~ jeje  
  
nanoebot- que miedo... TT_TT  
  
que?  
  
nanoebot-nada..nada ^^U  
  
a si y dices que es el fic mas gracioso de tamao.. por que es el unico fic comico de Tamao... ^^ U je...  
  
a marineneko por los consejos sobre "la letra prohibida"*entra un airesito de misterio y se escucha musiquita de esa de chunchunchun*  
  
porque... antes no le podia hacer a la "letra prohibida"*CAn mira hacia ambos lados*..  
  
que gente.. en serio dijeron eso.. que idiotas.. pero bueno de uqweme quejo un amigo gasto un dineral por la version remasterisada de   
  
esa imitacion barata de astroboy la del tal niño "marte"... la verdad es que los clasicos son pesimos.. no entiendo a los que dicen  
  
gustar de elllos...   
  
a Andy- nooo idiota no se me pega la gana.... y ya estas grandesito para andar por estos rumbos  
  
largate a tu chat porno y dejame en paz!! ^^.. no on es cierto hombre.. pero si lo haces.. BANG !OK!? queda claro..  
  
a X-girl SII!!! CAFE CAFE!! sin el cafe me entra "complejo del Padrino" ya nesecito cafe!! realmente lo nesecito.. aun que  
  
estoy tratando de dejarlo u_u sin mucho exito claro ..bueno.. adios.. besos y cafe para ti.. ^^-~  
  
A naria-chan.. la unica amiga con la que no me he peleado a muerte...por lo tanto mi unica amiga literalmente... ya quiero verle final a tu historia!  
  
y nombre! si! talvez si le cambias el nombre mas gente la lea.. por que ya sabes con ese titulote...  
  
a la demas gente queme mando reviews gracias! son muy bien recibidos!! y los amo con todo el corazon.. en serio chicos.. no es alucine  
  
estoy sobria de cafeina el dia de hoy (can dispara al aire con su rifle).. algo histerica por la nesesidad pero.. quien la nesecita...  
  
diablos .. yo... los dejo voy a prepararme un cafe...  
  
taptaptap.. can se va hacia la cocina..  
  
Zombitao- oh! y si quieren mandarle correo explosivo y demas su mail es:  
  
hari_elreymono@yahoo.com.mx  
  
y su msn es:  
  
hari_elreymono@msn.com  
  
Nanoebot- sip.. estamos en linea casi las 24 horas del dia!!   
  
Kuro- y si no solo le pican a si nombre y ahi anda la direccion!!  
  
todos- o_O!!  
  
Kuro- oh.. lo siento.. myau.. mne.. miaw?  
  
Nanoebot- mucho mejor!!  
  
hata la vista!!! Chayote!!!  
  
que la suerte te acompañe Allen .  
  
gracias princesa Mirana..  
  
(mencione que soy fan de escaflowne a muerte? ^^0~*) 


	7. la idea de hao

vacaciones de terror.. creo que ya voy en la 7... creo.. no eh checado la verdad... por si las dudas pues..  
  
VACACIONES DE TERROR..7  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
hola!! regreso por quien nadie lloraba!! triste... pero bueno aqui esta la 7 y creo que la final....jeje.. fue divertido mientras duro  
  
(inche Glay me ponen sentimental TT_TT Kimi ga iru..).. bueno para no dar mas rodeos... hay les va!!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yoh-pobre lyserg...  
  
Manta- le hubiesemos comprado una nieve.. aun que sea por lastima...  
  
Ryu- Lyserg TT_TT  
  
Horo- la verdad es que estaba toda derretida y mosqueada..  
  
Ren- que asco.. ademas se lo merece por traicionero..  
  
Horo- oh.. el corazoncito de ren esta lastimada...   
  
ren- CAllate!!!  
  
Horo-jejeje...  
  
----------  
  
can- y por debilucho..  
  
secta secreta- como no lo encontramos antes!!?? seria estupendo  
  
can- si.. y es de dinero..  
  
secta secreta- si...  
  
-----------  
  
Hao- la verdad es que no me gusta la forma en la que dice mi nombre..  
  
Yoh- si le hace a si como hhhhhhhhhhhhhaaao...  
  
Horo- tiene complejo de chubaca...  
  
Yoh.. oye y... HAO QUE!!?? COMO?? que haces aqui...  
  
HAo-rellenando dialogo.... este no... vine por otro motivo mas obscuro y profundo...  
  
Ren- es por lo del dialogo verdad... _-  
  
Hao- si.. pero tu tambien... y tu.. y tu ..   
  
todos-..........  
  
-------  
  
Can- diablos ya me aburrio este fic... y apuesto que de igual forma con ustedes...  
  
ya se voy a hacer una masacre!!!! y de pronto les callo un coco gigante mas grande que los anteriores  
  
y salio ..erg..."frank" de argent soma y y...y se enamoro del espiritu de fuego y..y..y.. y se casaron.. y fue una   
  
gran fiesta.. y...y adoptaron a Hao y a Harriet como hijos y fueron felices para siempre.. el fin.. y can les robo   
  
el sombrero y los zapatos...y no le entraron y lloro mucho...buuuuu...  
  
---------  
  
todos- ......  
  
mientras tanto en otro lado... pues mas bien en su habitacion...  
  
Tamao- no.. no debo..  
  
-- TAmao.. me recuerdas soy yo .. tu hermana Tamoe.. prometiste que siempre estariamos juntas..  
  
TAmao-pe..pero.. no quiero.. yo ...  
  
--Tamao.. me nesecitas.. y yo nesecito de ti.... vamos tamao... haceptame de nuevo.. como solia ser antes...--  
  
TAmao- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
un protuberancia empieza a crecer en el lado derecho del cuello de tamao.  
  
AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!  
  
---  
  
todos toman te en un Pachtbuck cafe.  
  
Yoh-asi que.. ese esto plan hao.. (aleja la taza de te de su rostro)  
  
Ren-.....  
  
Hao- que bueno que no te absorbi.... -_-U  
  
Yoh- ya veo... no me parece tan buena idea,,  
  
Hao-pero si no e dicho nada..  
  
todos-....  
  
Yoh- en serio.. entonces?  
  
Hao-hace un par de meses conoci a este hombre que decia poder multiplicar cuerpos...  
  
Yoh- oh... ya veo  
  
HAo- pero si aun no explico nada...ejem como les estaba contando..  
  
Islen era su nombre.. lo conoci en un laboratorio secreto de la unam que habia pertenecido al santo  
  
que se ubicaba debajo de un bar en la ciudad de mexico con una fachada de templo azteca y   
  
ahi me explico que mediante una posima de yerbero podias multiplicar a una persona..  
  
Ren- y a que quieres llegar?  
  
Yoh-mm.. creo que ya entendi..  
  
todos-????!!!  
  
Yoh- si nos multiplicamos al doble y talvez al triple.. podriamos acabar mas rapidamente los quehaceres de la casa..  
  
Horo- no lo habia pensado...  
  
Ren- y asi tendriamos el resto del dia libre...  
  
Yoh- y podria entrenar uno y el otro podria dormir mientras...  
  
Anna- .. los entrenaria a los 2...  
  
Yoh- TT_TT  
  
Hao- no.. no era eso.. es que yo quiero mi propia anna.. entonces me prestas la tuya para que la pueda clonar?  
  
Yoh- Claro! ^_^  
  
Anna- COMO!!??  
  
Horo- do..do...do..dos a..a....anna...annas?!!  
  
ren se desmalla  
  
Horo- ah!! nooo!!!! clkaro que no!!!  
  
Anna- no van a lograr que me tome esa pocima!!! eh dicho que no!!!  
  
Hao- demaciado tarde.. (le da un sorbo a su te)  
  
Anna- que!!?  
  
Hao- el te...  
  
Anna- -"-  
  
todos- noooooooooooooo!!!!  
  
anna cae al suelo y empieza a tocer y quejarse.. -maldito hao- de pronto se empieza a dividir poco a poco...hasta que   
  
en el suelo hay dos annas..  
  
Hao- que bien!!  
  
pero el clon se empieza a dividir a su vez en 2 y uno de esos clones a su vez en 2... hasta que...  
  
Yoh- ^_^Uuuu (TT_TT)  
  
horo- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!! nooooooooooooo!!!  
  
ren- estamos muertos!!!  
  
Horo-sie..sie ...siete... an...an...annas....  
  
Anna1- pero que de..?!!  
  
Anna2- HAo!!  
  
Anna3- yoh! deberias estar entrenando!!  
  
Anna4- miren que sucio esta el suelo!!  
  
Anna5- anna4 tiene razon!! a limpiar todos!!  
  
Anna6- rapido que espara hoy...  
  
Anna7- ya tengo hambre!!!  
  
Hao-.. pero que he hecho...  
  
Yoh- ^_^(TT_TT)  
  
Horo- no...no....  
  
REn- eh?  
  
ren se desmaya de nuevo....  
  
(Anna hace un equipo de annas com mechas y todos. tamao enloquese y se hace enorme y con 2v cabezas.. y pilika tiene que salvar al mundo)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
bueno.. muy corto pero... a quien engaño.. es aburridisimo ... pero bueno aqui esta esta esta esta esta esta esta esta esta cosa ^_^...  
  
voy a tener que renunciar la la corona del Choco king... TT_TT.. no soy digna de ella...  
  
no vuelvo a ver animes depresivos... aun que.... los adoro... y ahora me obsesione con argent soma.. si con esa inotacion de Harlock (eso muestra lo   
  
idiota que soy)...  
  
es taaaaan..triste... buuuuu.... muy triste.... buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu..... pero ya le paro que esto es un intento de comedia...  
  
jejeje....  
  
Adios y dejen REVIEWS!!!  
  
zombi tao y nanoe- cada vez salimos menos  
  
Can- Hey!! par de perdedores!! todavia no puedo ver mi reflejo en el suelo!!!  
  
Zombitao- TT_TT  
  
__-----------________-----------__________------ 


End file.
